The Hooked Nose Tourture
by emziwilson
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set out seeking revenge on dear Snape. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! Enjoy.
1. Forced Entry

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE!**

Good day, afternoon, night, or whatever the hell it is. I have written this story to help me feel better about Dumbledore's death. I'm hoping to have Harry tourture Snape until Snape kills himself, but unfortunately I am extreamly A.D.D so I tend to change the story seven or eight times (It took me anexcruciatingly long time to write this). I really don't give a fuck if you like it or not, but if you do happen to enjoy it don't hesitate to tell me. NOE READ IT YOU BLEEDING FOOL!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not even a box to sleep in! Oh well. I do however own the plot to this story. So please do not copy it in anyway or I will be forced to jinx you.

**Forced Entry:**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny crept silently through a Muggle village. It was more of a slum than a village. Obviously the homeowners put out no effort to maintain a look of cleanliness. Parched, brown grass was growing about two feet high, doors hung off their hinges, roof tiles lay scattered across front yards, and most of the windows were either broken or boarded up. The sight would have made Aunt Petunia hurl.

Earlier this week, Harry had received an anonymous owl from someone with severely small handwriting. The owl stated that the sender believed a certain house on Spinners End was the home of the man Harry was attempting to hunt down. Harry, who was desperate for any sign of Severus Snape, took the senders advice immediately. So this is the reason why you find our hero and his three most trusted friends lurking through this Muggle village.

They stopped when they came to the street called Spinners End. Before continuing their lurking, Harry turned to the others.

"You don't have to come with me guys." He said. "I'll be fine without you. You don't have to risk being hurt for me."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "We go through this every time we go out looking for Snape, and each time we have told you that no matter what you say we are coming with you! Do you think there is even the slightest chance that we will change our minds this time?"

"Listen Harry." Hermione added as Harry began to retort. "We want to see Snape killed as much as you do. I mean, it's his fault Dumbledore is gone, and we want him to get what he deserves!"

"Fine," Harry began angrily, "but I don't want to hear you guys complaining if you get injured. I gave you plenty of time to go home."

With that, the group headed down the deserted road of houses. Even though they were trying to be as quiet as possible, their footsteps echoed on the cobbled road. They continued down until they reached the very last house. It looked just like all the other houses in the vicinity, but the wizards knew that the house was full of Dark Magic.

They proceeded up to the front door where Harry started to dish out instructions.

"Ok guys listen, I want us to use nonverbal spells at the beginning. We need to make sure he doesn't know which hex we are using." He whispered to his friends. "First lets just concentrate on subduing him. A _Leg Locker Curse_ or a _Stunning Spell_ would do the trick."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus sat in his favorite armchair reading "_Curses and Countercurses" _by Vindictus Viridian. It had been four weeks since he had murdered the weak fool Dumbledore. He hardly thought about it anymore.

Dumbledore was just another blockage in his road to becoming the Dark Lord's most trusted servant that he was forced to blow away. He had been expecting someone from the Order to attack him at some point over the first few weeks, but none came. It seemed that they were still solely going for his master.

He looked into the roaring fire and replayed that night's events. Oh how proud he was to have been the one to finish off his master's biggest threat and to declare that his loyalties lay with the Dark Lord. The look on the old cow's face made it all worthwhile. It was that look that plainly stated 'No, I'm in deep shit now.' The look was priceless.

The old fashion grandfather clock near the stairs chimed as it suddenly became midnight. The sound seemed to bring him back to the present. It was getting late and he needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ron stood under the invisibility cloak, at Snape's front door. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were going around to the back door so they could sneak in. Ron was supposed to wait until he saw green sparks fly into the air, then he was to knock on the door.

He waited for no more than a minute and a half before he spotted the sparks. His hand shook slightly as he reached out to rap the wood. One, two, three knocks. He quickly backed up a few paces incase Snape decided to walk out on his porch.

The sound of Snape's heavy footsteps grew louder and louder until they came to a stop. The wooden door creaked open to reveal the hooked nose, sallow skinned, sneering Snape.

Ron took no time to think. _REDUCTO! _He thought flicking his wand at a dead potted plant.

Snape walked out to investigate what had caused his Abyssinian Shrivelfigs to explode. As he was bent over examining the pot, Ron slipped inside his home. He quickly stole to the back door and let the others in. Then they flung themselves into a stale cupboard.


	2. The Unwanted Houseguest

Ok the second chapter didn't take too long to write. I think I've got a plot in my mind or something. Anyway here it is. I still dont give a rats ass if you dont like it, but I DO WANT TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer: **Again I do not own any of this but the plot.

**The Unwanted Houseguest:**

I m_ust be loosing it. _Severus thought to himself as he swept back inside_." The pot was probably broken by something in the wind. How could the door be knocked on by the wind though?"_

Even as he tried to assure himself that it was nothing out of the ordinary, he found himself thinking about enhancing his home securities. Snape had been positive no one would attack him in his home. Actually he didn't even think anyone knew where he lived. Well, except for the Dark Lord, Narcissa, and Bellatrix

He yawned widely and headed up the stairs to his room. As he went, he could distinctly hear the sound of Wormtail rummaging about in his hovel behind the bookcase. Severus was only putting up with Wormtail on his master's orders. The Dark Lord said he put Wormtail at his house to assist him, but he knew his master was hiding Wormtail. He was in the Potter Boy's debt after all.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

"Did he just go upstairs?" Ginny breathed.

The cupboard was musty and cramped. The four of them could barely fit, even when Ron and Ginny pressed themselves against the wall. They stood quite still in fear that they would reveal their hiding place.

"I'm sure that was his footsteps on the stairs." Hermione whispered.

Harry cautiously cracked the door. All the lamps had been extinguished and the fire put out. They crept out into the sitting room and began to explore old Snape's possessions. The walls were covered in brown and black books. There was an aged green armchair sitting by the fireplace, a sofa that was falling apart, and a small unsteady table between them.

"That was a close shave." Ron sighed collapsing on the sofa breathing deeply. "I'm sure Snape felt me pass him.."

"Ron, this is no time to relax!" Hermione snapped. "Snape could come back down at any minute."

"Let him relax, Hermione." Ginny said also collapsing on the sofa.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny continued to argue paying no attention to Harry, who was rummaging through the bookshelves. Half the books seemed to be written in some language he couldn't decipher. The other books were filled with complex potions and horrific curses.

He pulled out a particularly large book and began to flip through the damp pages. About three-fourths into the book, Harry found a spell written in symbols. However, there was a picture of two wizards facing each other that were (unless Harry was mistaken) practicing Occlumency.

"Hermione come here a minute." He whispered. "I need you to try and read this for me."

She crouched down beside Harry and took the book from him. "I'm sure this is what I've been studying in Ancient Ruins. Ok…. Um… Prevent enemies f-from invading mind. Oh, this is a spell that prevents someone from using Legilimency against you!"

Harry gapped at her. He didn't even think a spell like that existed. "H-Hermione. Do you think Snape used that so Dumbledore couldn't see that he was betraying him? That's it! He made sure that Dumbledore couldn't read him! Think we can put that thing on me?"

"Harry," she said with a look of dawning on her face, "I think Dumbledore already put that on you! That's why you didn't get any of those dreams last year, and why your scar didn't hurt anymore!"

Harry was used to Dumbledore putting protection enchantments on him, but he still got shocked when someone does something to him that he has no idea about.

"Right." He whispered pulling out his wand. "Lets start on Snape."

He put his wand hand on a shelf above him to pull himself up. When his wand pointed straight towards the case, the case flew open with a band to reveal a flight of stairs.

"Oh shit!" Ginny jumped up and moved over to the new door. Ron followed close behind her.

"_Muffliato!" _Harry mumbled pointing upstairs, praying Snape hadn't heard them. Harry carefully placed his foot on the first step. Nothing dangerous seemed to be happening, so they continued up the staircase.

As they crept up the stairs, they could hear monstrous snoring coming from the room above. They glanced at each other swiftly before continuing. It seemed that they believed whatever the thing that was snoring was; it was asleep and currently oblivious to the four people creeping to its bedroom.

They emerged into a small dingy room with no source of light. On the floor near the door was a plate of wizard crackers and a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, a gray travel pillow lay in the corner along with a few checkered blankets, but the thing that shocked them the most was laying right in the middle of the room.

There was a short and pudgy balding man fast asleep on the stone floor. He had tiny watery eyes and a rather pointed nose. Not unlike a rats appearance. This man's name was Peter Petigrew or more commonly known asWormtail.


	3. Reliving the Past

Hi again. I have finished the third chapter. It didn't really take me long. I actually had it done yesterday, but I wanted you to suffer. Mwahahahaha! Ok, as I said before i want to know what you think, but I don't really care if you don't like it. Read it you fool.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing I own. Not even a pair of socks. sigh.

**Reliving the Past:**

Hermione gasped at the sight of Wormtail. Ron quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"What is he doing here?" Ginny demanded.

"Beats me, but what should we do with him?" Ron asked.

But before they could make up any decisions, Wormtail awoke with a jerk. He looked around at his visitors and made a startled sound. He opened his mouth to scream, but Hermione flung Ron's hand away and cried, " _Silencio!"_

Wormtail opened and closed his mouth but made no sound. His hand flew towards his wand, but Harry was too quick for him. "_Petrificus Totalus". _Wormtail went stiff as a board, unable to move. Hermione conjured a minute cloth from thin air and stuffed it in Wormtail's mouth incase the silencing charm went away.

No one moved for the next few minutes. All they did was glare at Wormtail. It was Wormtail who sold Lily and James to Voldermort, Wormtail who framed Sirius and caused him to go to jail, and Wormtail who helped Voldermort come back to power.

"Lets go get Snape" Harry said after a few moments.

The group crept back downstairs and closed the hidden door.

"What's he doing here?" Ginny repeated.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "But that's something we can ask Snape once we have him trapped."

"Well Potter, I'm not so sure you will catch me this time."

They wheeled around to face the sallow skinned Snape. He had his wand out and was pointing it at Harry.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased when I can tell him I have his worst enemy stunned in my sitting room." He smirked. "_Stupe-"_

"_Expelliarmus_!" The four chanted in unison.

Snape was blown off his feet and slammed into a wall. He was knocked unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus lay on the hard stone floor aching all over. _"What happened?" _He thought. Then the image of Potter, Granger, and the two Weasleys blasting into the wall swam before his eyes.

"_How could I let four children defeat me?"_ He thought angrily to himself. He opened his eyes and looked into the face of Harry Potter. _"This is wonderful."_

Potter and the Weasley boy forced him into the armchair. Then Granger conjured thin red ropes from her wand that twisted around his ankles, wrists, and mouth. He was unable to reach his wand that he had left on the floor.

"Hermione!" Potter groaned. "We need to interrogate him. Undo his mouth.

Scowling, Granger did as her friend had said, though she tied his ankles and wrists once more.

"Looks like you got me Potter." He sneered. "So what do we do now? Are you going to kill me or are you going to loose your nerve and let me go?"

"We wouldn't want to tell you of our plans Snape." The Weasley girl snapped.

"Ah, I see you four have stopped calling me 'Professor'. I did expect this. You are as arrogant as your father Potter. Always thinking himself better than others."

"Well that may be Snape," Harry growled, "but if my father had not been who he was, I wouldn't know how to do this. "_Scourgify!"_

Severus gagged on the pink foam that Potter had conjured. _"Ah, so he does remember my memory."_ He thought savagely.

"I see you remember the memory you saw in the Pensive Potter." Snape said coolly. "If I recall, your father also used my own spells on me. Levicorpus and Muffliato. What? You mean you haven't told your friends what your father did at school?"

Potter flushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Well, incase you want to know, your hero's father was not a very good wizard." He continued. "In fact, dear Harry's dad had the same sense of humor as some of my fellow Death Eaters."

"SHUT UP!" Potter yelled. "_Scourgify!"_

His mouth filled once more with pink foam. He quickly spat it out on Potter's shoe. Coughing, he continued his story.

"Harry's father seemed to think he ruled the school, him and that blood traitor Black. The day of our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L, Potter and Black decided to have some fun and torture me shamelessly."

Granger and Weasley were stopping Potter from tearing him limb from limb, but Severus couldn't help notice their astonished faces.

"Yes, I know. Very shocking. Potter and Black advanced upon me and used the clever spell '_Levicorpus'_, which I happened to invent, to make me dangle in the air. Then Harry's Mudblood mothe-"

"Don't call her that!" Harry roared. _"Rictusempra!"_

Severus slumped over in his chair laughing hysterically. _"Damn Tickling Charm!"_ He thought. However the charm was worth it. He had told Potter's little friends what a bitch James was.


	4. The Pendant of Loberus

**Hello again. I'm sorta sorry for being so late with this. Unfortunately as I was writing it my ADD kicked in and I forgot about it. I thought I would make it longer to show that I truly am shamed. I do not care if you dont like it, but if you do please review.**

**Disclaimer: **I own noting except the plot. Damn it. Too bad I could be rich.

**The Pendant of Loberus:**

"Harry, what do we do now?" Hermione whispered to Harry as they retreated to the kitchen.

Harry didn't reply. He didn't know what to do. He had fully expected to murder Snape himself after he had gotten some of the Death Eaters plans out of him, but now it seemed he couldn't work up the nerve. He wasn't planning on telling his friends about this.

They were silent for a moment until Ron broke the silence," I say we force feed him Veritaserum, ask him a shit load of questions about You-Know-Who's plans, make him tap dance for us or something, then blow his bloody brains out!"

"Ron!" Ginny sighed. " Do you really think we make Veritaserum. It's really complicated and takes like 7 months!"

"Well," Hermione interrupted, " Since Snape was the potions master, I bet he has some Veritaserum somewhere in this house. If we can just find it-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO SNOOP THROUGH THAT EVIL GIT'S DRAWERS!" Ginny exclaimed. " FOR ALL WE KNOW HE HAS SOME CURSE ON HIS STUFF THAT WILL KILL US!"

"I don't think so." Harry finally spoke. "If he died, one of the Death Eaters would come to look through his things incase he had anything they needed. I reckon It would be safe for us to look."

"Right then." Said Hermione quickly. "You and Ron go upstairs and go through his room and any other rooms up there. Ginny and me can go down to the basement and poke around there."

With that the four went in their different directions only stopping for Harry to stun Snape. Harry and Ron crept up the dusty stairs. With each step the stairs gave an almighty creak that sent shivers through their spines.

They came out on a short landing with three doors leading off to other rooms. Along the walls were pictures of people being tortured or poisoned. Harry studied the one closest to him. This picture was obviously of a vampire killing some innocent wizard. The wizard was laying in a heap near the vampire's feet, His skin ghostly pale and waxy. Then there was the vamp crouched next to him sucking out of a large hole in the wizards neck. He looked up and glared at Harry and Ron, blood dripping from his fangs.

"Come on." Ron breathed. "That picture's scaring me."

Harry looked around at Ron who looked as white as the dead wizard. He decided it was best to get this over with. They headed off through the room on the left. This room was apparently Snape's bedroom. It was practically empty. The walls were completely bare except for a spider or two. All of his belongings seemed to still be at Hogwarts since he had no time to gather them before he fled. However there was a large wardrobe in the corner filled with black robes and a few pairs of shoes, and in the middle of the room was a lumpy bed covered with a brown comforter.

"Snape definitely isn't much of a home decorator is he?" Ron mumbled as he peered under the bed. "There's nothing under here except for this old sock and…. Hey Harry come here."

Harry looked up from the wardrobe and kneeled next to Ron. Near the back of the bed was a wooden case about the size of a cereal box. Harry reached out to grab it, but before he got there Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ron now what?'

"Don't touch it."

"Why?"

"It could be dangerous."

"Ron its just a box."

"What if it has hidden powers or something?"

"What kind of powers could a box have?"

"Well, dad told me he once found a box that when you touched it you went blind and once he got one that blasted you backwards if you got within four feet of it."

"Ron is this like when you told me about the books after we found Riddle's diary."

"NO!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and reached out again to get the box. He cautiously brushed it whit his finger to make sure it was safe. When nothing had happened, he grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed. He carefully lifted the rusty latch and creaked the lid open.

"What do you reckon that is?" Ron asked excitedly.

Inside the box was a small turquoise pendant on a silver chain. Harry reached down and picked it up before Ron could stop him. It looked like an ordinary pendant, maybe one of Snape's family heirlooms. The stone was smooth and cold to the touch. He flipped it over to take a look at the back. There was some kind of shape carved into the back, an animal of some sorts.

"What is that? Can you tell?" Harry asked handing the pendant over to Ron.

"Looks like a hippogriff to me. Wait no it only has two legs. Maybe a bird an eagle or hawk or-"

"A Raven!" Harry gasped and snatched the pendant back. Frantically, he began to search for something on the stone. Finally he found it. Right below the embedded ivory raven was the words Loberus Ravenclaw.

Harry collapsed on the dusty floor breathing heavily. He had not looked for any of the Horcruxes since Dumbledore died. All he had been focused on was Revenge on Snape. This had to be it. _Something or Griffindor's or Ravenclaw's._ He had found the third Horcrux.

"Harry? Mate? What is it?'

"Ron! This is it, one of the Horcruxes!"

"You mean those things You-Know-Who put himself in?"

"That's the one!"

"Yes! Wait how do you know?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that there were six Horcruxes. Two of which were already destroyed. The other four he thought were a locket, a badger cup, Voldermort's snake, and something of Ravenclaw's or Griffindor's. Since he already had the only known possession of Griffindor in his office, He supposed it was something of Ravenclaw's. This must be it! Voldermort must have given this to Snape for safe keeping!"

"That's good enough for me. Let's go tell the girls."

Just then they heard a high-pitched scream from somewhere below.

"HERMIONE!" They yelled.


	5. Hostage

**The 5th chapter. Ah, it's rather longer than the last 4. Brilliant. Must have gotten excited. Graditude towards the like three reviewers. Once again i dont care if you dislike it, but if you do enjoy please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it as I said before. Pity. It would be awesome to own them.**

**Hostage:**

Stuffing the pendant into his pocket, Harry and Ron flew downstairs through the dark sitting room. Snape was still stunned and bound to his armchair.

"That means someone else is here with us." Ron whispered franticly.

"Hurry we can't let them get away." Harry said.

They sprinted into the kitchen and down the stone staircase to the basement. As soon as they reached the bottom, the lights went out. Darkness pressed against their eyes. Ron staggered blindly into Harry and they crashed onto the hard stone floor

Harry heard a soft cackling coming from the corner. He felt around for Ron hoping he was still able to fight, but as he had fallen, he smashed his head against a wooden chair. However Harry figured he would be fine. He made an attempt to stand up, but he cracked his head against an old coffee table. Eyes watering Harry began to speak, "Who's there? Let Hermione and Ginny go or I'll jinx you!"

"Very brave of you Potty." The man drawled. " I didn't think you would even dare to curse me when you can't see. You could hit one of your friends."

Hermione or Ginny gave a small whimper as the man addressed them. Then one of the girls started to fight against their captor. Harry suspected it to be Ginny since she was the braver of the two.

"Hello Draco." Harry replied coolly. "I suspect you're holding your infamous Hand of Glory. That's how you knew who it was."

"Oh, very smart Scar Head, but unfortunately not smart enough to save Mudblood and Weasel here." Malfoy laughed harshly.

"So, tell me Draco." Harry spat. "What exactly are you doing here? I saw that you left our dear hooked nose professor upstairs tied to the chair. Why didn't you free him?"

"Ah, wonderful question Potter." Draco said with a note of amusement. "You see, this was all part of my brilliant setup. It was I who sent you the tip off of Snape's hideout. I figured you would set out immediately since you were so desperate for revenge. I had planned on stunning all of you while you were tying Snape up, but Snape's story of your father distracted me. In fact, I found it rather entertaining."

"Well at least my father wasn't chucked into Azkaban by a 15 year old!" Harry smirked.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" Malfoy roared.

Harry's arms and legs snapped together. He fought with all his might against the Body Bind, but gained nothing by it. He was stuck.

"Never talk about my father that way Potter. It will only cause you more harm."

Harry grunted grudgingly. He wanted to keep Malfoy talking. They needed more time. Harry suspected he had placed the girls under a body bind also for the scuffling sounds suddenly stopped.

"Now let me continue telling you of my amazing plan. You see, when you four started towards the kitchen, I hid inside the broom cupboard that you had hidden in earlier. I heard Granger rambling on about Veritaserum and going to look for it. So after you two went upstairs, I snuck down to the basement behind our girls here. Granger gave me away by screaming. She was always annoying. I stunned them and took them as hostages. Now here we are, all of you at my mercy. Just think how delighted the Dark Lord shall be once I tell him I can give him Potter and his posse. I'm hoping he'll torture Granger first. I'm rather looking forward to it-"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _Malfoy was blasted off his feet by Ron's curse. It seems all the talk of Hermione brought him around. He jumped up and hurried over to Malfoy. "I think he hit his head on the wall. There's a bloody huge lump on his skull. Serves him right."

Ron crouched down next to Harry and sighed.

"I can't remember the countercurse."

Harry stared horrified at Ron. What now? Ron won't be able to remember it anytime soon. They would be stuck here until help came. "_We should contact the order." _He thought. "_But how do I tell Ron this?"_

"I have an idea!" He said quickly. Then he began to feel his way towards the stairs. "Ouch! What the hell was that? What idiot keeps a stack of newspapers in their basement?" Finally he reached the stairs and scampered up to the kitchen.

The three frozen hostages lay wondering what Ron was up to. After a few minutes they heard a shrill scream. Then silence once again. Harry was worried. What if Ron had been hurt? Were the Death Eaters here?

Then they heard Ron thunder down the stairs carrying a candle. He had a wide grin on his face. "I got it." There was a flash of red light and Harry could move once more.

"What did you do?" Harry said looking puzzled.

"Oh I set Snape on fire."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah Snape wouldn't tell me the countercurse, so I set his robe ablaze."

"You're a genius Ron."

"Really? I want you to remember that the next time I do something stupid."

"Ok I will."

Ron moved over to Hermione and Ginny to unfreeze them. In a flash everyone was on their feet and ready to continue their battle.

"What do we do now?' Ginny asked.

"Lets go back and interrogate Snape." Ron said promptly.

"But we didn't find any Veritaserum." Hermione groaned.

"I think Ron can figure out how to make Snape talk." Harry said grinning at Ron.

"Oh Harry, tell them what we found." Ron said remembering the pendant.

"Oh yeah!" The sudden arrival of Malfoy had driven the Horcrux out of his mind. "Under Snape's bed we found the old case, which Ron was reluctant to touch, but I touched it anyway. Inside was this pendant. Here look at it." He handed it over to the girls to study. "Anyway, on the back there is this raven and underneath it is Loberus Ravenclaw. I figured it is one of Rowena's old possessions."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "You're right! Loberus Ravenclaw was Rowena Ravenclaw's grandfather! He said that this pendant held all the knowledge he knew because he had been wearing it during all his magical teaching. After he died, Rowena inherited his pendant. She also wore it during her teachings. It is said to have amazing powers."

"I thought so." Harry replied sounding pleased with himself. "I bet this is one of the Horcruxes. Dumbledore said Voldermort would have used one of Ravenclaw or Griffindor's possessions as one of his Horcruxes."

"This is great!" Ginny exclaimed handing the pendant back to Harry. "We came here to kill Snape and got a Horcrux out of it. Brilliant!"

"Ok, let's finish up here. Then we can go home and destroy it." Harry decided.


	6. Firestorm and New Arrivials

**Yeah, sorry it took so long, but I got engrosed in my cd's again and was unable to write anything while I spazzed out to the rock. This one is shorter than the last one. I don't like it much, but it had to be said. The next one I assume to be more exciting. Review if you like get lost if you dont.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I may want to own it... I don't. SHIT!**

**Firestorm and New Arrivials:**

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Stop doing that!"

"I didn't touch you Hermione!"

"NO! Stop slamming Malfoy into the wall!"

"He deserves it."

Hermione and Ginny argued about abusing Malfoy all the way up the basement stairs (Harry and Ron were in front of them discussing Ron sudden outburst of genius). Ginny levitated Malfoy into the sitting room. Grinning at Hermione, she let Malfoy crash to the floor at Snape's feet.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Snape demanded as he struggled against his bonds.

"Well it looks like your favorite student was trying to do us all in," Ron sneered. "You included."

"Now we have some questions for you." Harry said coldly as Snape continued to stare confusedly at them . "Ron, would you care to help me?"

Ron stepped forward and pointed his wand at a large hole in Snape's robes right above his elbow. "Ready."

"Tell me what-" Harry pulled Ravenclaw's pendant out of his back pocket, "this is. Is it a horcrux?"

Snape pressed his lips together. He obviously was planning to give them a hard time. Harry scowled for a moment at that pale face. How much he loathed him. He took pleasure to look up at Ron and give him the signal.

"_INCENDIO!"_ Ron said forcefully.

Snape's right arm began to smolder. He narrowed his eyes up at Harry and Harry glared back. Snape knew that Harry wouldn't stop the fire until he talked, but he would just have to let his arm burn. Snape was not talking.

"_Aguamenti"_ Harry sighed after 30 seconds of this and extinguished the fire. That wasn't working anymore.

Ginny leaned to whisper to Harry. "Let me handle it."

She stepped in front of Snape and glared at him for a moment. The rage coming from Ginny was slightly alarming. Harry and Ron slowly backed away in fear of being injured. She pulled her wand out, but didn't point it towards him. Instead she aimed it at one of his many bookshelves.

"Talk or I'll destroy them." She said barely above a whisper. There was a startling glint in her eyes, somewhere between rage and amusement. Harry could tell why she was amused though. As she mentioned burning his books, Snape gasped in horror. Those books were probably worth thousands of Galleons and were Prince family heirlooms.

"You wouldn't?" Snape pleaded.

"You don't think so? Well all those times you put me in detention might have caused all these ill feeling I have towards you, or maybe it's the fact you murdered Professor Dumbledore."

Snape's face was paper white. His loyalty to Voldermort and his love for books seemed to be fighting against each other. It looked as though his master was winning.

"Well?" Ginny asked fingering her wand.

Snape said nothing. He did however grunt a few times as if make sure he wouldn't say anything.

Ginny flicked her wand at the shelf closest to them. Harry was astonished to see it burst into flame just as Dumbledore had done to Riddle's wardrobe when they had first met.

Snape let out a shrill cry as he watched his beloved novels go up in flame. "NO! Stop, stop please!"

Ginny lifted her wand and stared down at Snape. "Will you talk?"

"No."

The books burn again.

"OK, OK! Give me a minute!"

Ginny turned to face him leaving the bookcase to smoke. She grinned at the amazed Harry and Ron and the whimpering Hermione. Hermione seemed revolted that Ginny would do such a thing to books.

She rushed over to examine the damage Ginny had caused.

"Now will you tell us what the pendant is?" Harry asked as Ron continued to gape at Ginny.

Before Snape was able to say anything, Harry heard a gasp, a painful clunk, and a low moan.

He spun around just in time to see Ron give Malfoy another kick in the ribs. Malfoy groaned in agony. Ron's powerful kicks had to have broken a rib or two.

Harry knew it must be awfully hurtful, but as Ginny had said earlier, 'He deserved it'. He had not forgotten how Malfoy had broken his nose the previous summer.

"Nice of you to join us you brainless git." Ron said with another kick at Malfoy as he tried to sit up. The kick made contact with his head and he collapsed on the floor once again.

"That's enough." Hermione snapped looking over at Malfoy's now lifeless body. The kick in the head must have knocked him out again.

Ron seemed to find it hard to not kick his vulnerable enemy. However, he mastered his feelings and reluctantly turned to face Snape.

"Ok. Let's try this again." Harry fumed as he also faced Snape.

_CRACK!_ Once again Harry swung himself around to see the source of the disturbance. He caught a glimpse of a pale-faced witch with lengthy silver blonde hair a split second before Hermione sent her into the wall.

"What are all these wizards doing here?" Harry yelled as he swept over to meet the new arrival.


End file.
